


Keyship Oneshots

by kenmapng



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, keyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapng/pseuds/kenmapng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little idea I have or got inspired by for astral/yuuma. also theres not enough keyship stuff on ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyship Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Yuuma couldn't stop kissing Astral and I thought I'd write smthn for it

When Yuuma slammed his pencil down on the table, he sighed out loud, stretching his arms back. He finally finished his homework for his math class. It took the poor boy about 2 hours just to figure it out and he even asked Akari, his sister, for help, yet she even was unable to figure it out. After yelling ‘Kattobingu’ several times after finishing a problem he eventually finished it. He was just glad it was over.

Yuuma gathered his papers up and stuffed them carelessly in his book bag, threw it over his shoulder, and headed for the stairs. Akari, who was on the couch, staring down at her D-gazer, looked back at her brother.

“Finished?”

“Oh ! Uh, yeah !” Yuuma looked back, a little startled.

“Good. Grandma will be back in about an hour. Remember, it’s your turn to make dinner tonight.”

“Aaaah… I forgot…” Yuuma slouched over.

Akari sighed, “Well you better get started soon. What are you going to do upstairs ?”

Yuuma looked a little nervous. “Uuuh, just straighten up my room, heh heh…”

“YOU...straighten up your room? Sure…” She turned back to her D-gazer. “Well whatever it is you're doing, make it quick so you can start cooking.”

Yuuma nodded and walked back up the stairs. Truthfully, Yuma wasn't going to clean his room. He had something else in mind. 

All day at school Yuuma was thinking about a certain glittering blue alien who lived in a key around his neck, his partner Astral. Astral hadn't come out of the key all day, and Yuuma was worried. He knew Astral said that xe was going to be spending some time in the key to organize their collected numbers cards, but Yuuma didn't think it would take this long. Yuuma had left the key up in his room just in case Astral decided to come out when he was doing his homework. He couldn't have xim bothering him while he was trying to concentrate.

Yuuma turned his door handle gently and peaked inside. His heart fluttered and his stomach turned when he saw the shiny alien sitting in front of the TV, or “magic box” as xe called it. Astral didn't hear Yuuma’s footsteps at first, but heard him close the door behind him. Xe turned to look at xis blushing partner.

“Yuuma… are you finished working?”

“Ah, yeah. How did you know I was working?”

Astral stood up and floated to Yuuma.

“I was worried when you left the key up here. I went downstairs looking for you and I saw you were working on school work. I assumed maybe you didn't want to be bothered.” 

Yuuma smiled and headed for the TV. He turned it off and looked back at Astral, who looked confused. 

Yuuma immediately grabbed Astral around the waist and tackled xim into his hammock. Astral gasped at his sudden aggressiveness but then relaxed when xe felt warm lips on xis own cold ones.

Yuuma was kissing xim and still holding onto xis waist. Astral didn't question the sudden affection from Yuuma, and closed xis eyes and kissed back. 

Yuuma began kissing Astral everywhere he could; xis cheeks, xis forehead, xis neck, xis shoulders, xis hands, xis chest, xis stomach, xis hips… Astral’s body seemed to glow brighter every time Yuuma kissed xim somewhere, and Astral felt warmer every time. Yuuma held onto Astrals body desperately as he peppered kisses down xis chest and back up to xis neck, to xis chin, and finally to xis lips.

Astral tapped Yuuma’s shoulder and he pulled back, looking into Astral’s mitch matched eyes.

“Y-Yuuma… Is there a reason for this…” 

“No not really… I've been thinking about you basically all day and… y’know…” Yuuma’s eyes darted to the wall, not looking directly at his partner. “Do you want me to stop ?”

Astral cupped Yuuma’s cheek to make him look back at xim. Xe smiled so bright that Yuuma thought he might die. “Yuuma… you make me feel so warm… it feels nice when you kiss me… I like it… Kiss me wherever, as much as you like…”

Yuuma’s face turned beat red and he practically dove into Astrals embrace. He began showering xim in even more kisses, everywhere he could see. He ran his hands all over Astral, wanted to be as close as possible to xim. 

His kisses got more heated. He would nibble at xis shoulders and neck and give Astral open mouthed kisses, making xim gasp and sigh a few times. 

Yuuma moved his hand slowly down Astrals stomach, to xis thigh. So close… So warm…

“Yuuma…” Astral sighed.

His stomach flipped at Astrals voice.

“YUUUUUMAAAAAA!!!!” 

Astral shot up in surprise and Yuuma wasn't quick enough, so their foreheads collided.

“YUUUMAA, GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE DINNER !!!!” Akari’s voice echoed through the whole house. 

Yuuma’s eyes shot open, “ Uh, YEAH I'M COMING !!!” Yuuma looked back at Astral and gave a nervous laugh. 

Astral smiled and stroked Yuuma’s hair, “Go on. I’ll be here when you're done.”

Yuuma blushed a bit and climbed off of Astral, and headed for the door quickly so his sister wouldn't come running up the stairs after him.

Astral laid back down and smiled to ximself, the warm feeling still stirring in xis stomach.


End file.
